Forever and always
by juju luvs doctor who the most
Summary: another post JE 10.5/Rose fic. set almost 7 years after JE. My first fic *scared*
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS faded away, Rose stared forward in disbelief. He was leaving her_ again_, only this time he'd left 'him'. Him being the-Doctor-just-not-the-Doctor. 'Why did I kiss him ?' she asked herself, but she knew the answer, he'd told her what she longed to hear, those three little words. He took her hand, squeezing it gently. When the TARDIS had faded away completely they looked at each other, as if to say 'what now ?'. Rose gazed into his eyes. They were exactly the same as the other Doctor's. She let go of his hand and walked towards the sea, trying to get her head around the whole situation.

There was an uncomfortable silence over the beach. After about 5 minutes Jackie kicked into action. She phoned Pete, then a nearby hotel. Rose vaguely heard her saying something about it being the same hotel as last time, but nothing registered, her mind just kept going over the whole thing. He was the Doctor, she got that, but not 'the' Doctor. Not 'her' Doctor. Not the Doctor she'd the last 4 years trying to get back to and away from this damn universe.

"Right then, we have two rooms booked at the hotel. We best set off now because the tides gonna come in soon." Jackie announced then started heading towards the foot path at the edge of the beach. Rose began to follow, the Doctor joined her and walked silently next to her. They soon caught up with Jackie.

"Two rooms ?" Rose suddenly asked.

"What ?" Jackie replied.

"You said you'd booked two rooms."

"Yeah, one for me, one for you two...."

"Oh..."

"I just thought you need some time alone together, talk things through, y'know. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Your right. We need to talk."

Half an hour later

The Doctor and Rose were in their hotel room, Rose was in the shower and the Doctor was watching TV. It was a very fancy hotel, all marble tiles and 4-poster beds. Rose walked out of the en-suite bathroom wearing a hotel dressing gown, her hair sopping wet.

"You can go in there now."

"Thanks."

"There's a dressing gown on the back of the door you can use."

"OK."

"Are you alright ?" Rose asked, concerned.

"What do you think ?" The Doctor snapped at her. Rose looked as if she might burst into tears.

"Sorry." He said quietly, feeling about 2 inches tall. He went into the bathroom and closed the door gently. Rose heard the shower start and when she was sure he couldn't hear her, she collapsed on the bed and burst into tears.

10 minutes later, the Doctor walked back into the main room, ready to talk to Rose, answer any of her questions. Then he saw Rose laid on top of the bed, fast asleep. He smiled softly, lifted the duvet from the end of the bed, laid down on the bed, pulled the cover over them both, turned off the light from the switch just next to the bed, pressed a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead, before finally, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I cut out a bit because I don't wanna do the same things as everyone else. This is almost 7 years after JE.

The Doctor and Rose were in their bed, all cuddled up. They were both beginning to wake up. Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor smiling softly at her.

"Morning love." He said quietly.

"Morning honey," Rose snuggled into his side, "this may sound stupid, but what day is it ?"

"Sunday, which means we get to lie in."

"What time is it ?"

"Half seven."

"Brilliant. That means we have at least another 2 hours."

"What time are we going round your Mum's ?"

"Half 12. Did any of the kids wake up during the night ?"

"Millie woke up twice, Hannah slept through, Emily left that bear of hers downstairs and didn't realise 'till 20 past 11 and I had to go down and get it because she had been told by two certain little boys that a crocodile climbs out of our downstairs loo at night and bites anyone it sees and Isabel decided to put on her_ Barbie as Rapunzel_ DVD at 3 o'clock this morning at full volume."

Rose laughed gently, "Quiet night then."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to talk to the boys about teasing Emily. They know she believes anything."

"That's why they do it. They're a right cheeky pair, wonder where they get it from ?"

"Must be from you."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, we have 2 hours, _at least_, entirely to ourselves, and I for one, have something specific in mind."

"Go on then."

The Doctor rolled onto his side and kissed Rose gently. Rose slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back with lots of enthusiasm.

"Let's go and see if Mummy and Daddy are up !" Said a voice from another room. There was a huge clatter of footsteps thundering down the hallway.

"Pretend your asleep." The Doctor whispered to Rose.

The door opened and four small children with dark brown hair entered the room.

"Dad...."

"Dad......."

"Daddy...."

"I think he's asleep."

"Mum...."

"Mum......"

"Mummy...."

"I think she's asleep as well."

"I know ! I'll jump on them !"

The Doctor and Rose both opened their eyes and turned to their children.

"We're awake ! Don't jump on us !" The Doctor said.

"Can we go downstairs and watch cartoons ?" Isabel asked.

"Go on then."

"Can I get my dolls out ?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Can me and Alex play war ?" Charlie asked.

"Yes- NO. NO. NO...do not play war !"

"Okay." The boys answered simultaneously.

The children left the room arguing over whether they were to watch _Spongebob Squarepants _or _Fairly odd parents_.

"The alarms still on downstairs." Rose whispered urgently. The Doctor jumped out of bed and ran out the room.

"Wait !"

The alarm started wailing.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said to himself sarcastically. A crying sound started coming from baby Millie's room. "Blooming fantastic."

A/N- Just to make this clear, they have 6 kids. Isabel is 5, Emily is 4, Charlie and Alex are 3, Hannah is 18 months and Millie is 6 months. Reviews are nice, just so you know :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This is a short one, but I will put the next chapter up later today. Please review :-) btw- any suggestions are welcome.

"So, what did you think of dinner ?" Jackie asked, walking into the main living room of the Tyler mansion. The Doctor and Rose were sat on the sofa and Pete was sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. Rose had Millie on her lap and The Doctor had Hannah on his. Isabel, Emily, Charlie and Alex, along with Tony, were playing a very complicated game which involved a pirate, a vampire, a princess, a wizard and a giant half-spider-half-rabbit.

"Lovely, as always." The Doctor replied. Jackie sat down on the sofa next to Rose.

"Thank you Doctor." Jackie told him. Rose yawned loudly. "Are you tired, Rose ?"

"Yeah. The kids decided it was time to get up at half 7."

"Well I did warn you about having that many kids...."

"Don't start." Rose said sharply, then let out another yawn.

"If you want, the kids can stop here for a couple of nights."

"Yes please !!!!"The Doctor and Rose said simultaneously.

"We'll go home now and bring their stuff round later." Rose said.

After they'd gone, Jackie told Pete " I just hope they're sensible and they have the same amount of kids in 9 months."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was drunk. As if it wasn't bad enough, Rose wasn't. Normally they didn't drink, what with the kids and the fact that neither of them could control their alcohol very well, but as the kids were away, they'd got out the wine. Rose was on her second glass and getting slightly tipsy, the Doctor was on his eleventh glass.

"Y'know somat ?" The Doctor slurred.

"I know a lot of things, but you can tell me anyway."

"We used to have fun. We went out at night and kissed all the time, but now we don't do anything." The Doctor said (still slurring).

"What ?" Rose suddenly sobered up.

"When was the last time we went out ? Hold on....how old is Millie ? 6 months.....so that's...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15, 15 months ago, that's almost a year. Yet, despite that, I still love you. I just wish we had more fun."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you."

Oh god, he was calling her babe. He was definitely drunk.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Rose said coldly as she got off the sofa.

"Alright. Nighty-night love."And he laid down on the sofa and he fell asleep straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rose was sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast. She was still mad with the Doctor, she knew he had been drunk and didn't know what he was saying, but it had really upset her. The Doctor walked into the kitchen looking a bit worse for wear.

"Morning love. My head is killing me, how much did I drink last night ? No, wait, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know. Are you al right ?"

"I'm fine." Rose said coldly.

"No your not, what's wrong ?"

"Nothing. Only that according to you we have an extremely boring life."

"What ?"

She turned to face him. "Last night, you said, and I quote 'we used to have fun. We went at night and kissed all the time, but now we don't do anything.' end quote."

Rose was almost in tears. The Doctor bent down and put his arms around her.

"I am so sorry. That's not true. I don't honestly think any of that. That was drunk-me, I've told you before not to listen to drunk-me," Rose giggled softly. "Can you forgive me, sweetheart ?" He continued. Rose looked into is eyes and saw that he was indeed very sorry.

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna quickly jump in the shower."

"Okay." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. Really."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rose got up and left the room.

The Doctor felt awful. Not only did he have a crippling hangover, he also felt really bad about being so horrible to Rose. They did have fun and their life was a million miles away from being boring. It was true that he sometimes missed their wild and free, young couple in love life, but what they had now was much more special. He decided that he was going to make it up to Rose. He got up and picked the pone out of it's cradle. He dialled a number and the pone rang a couple of times.

"Hello ?"

"Hi Jackie, it's the Doctor, I need your help....."

A/N- What's gonna happen next ? No point asking myself because I already know !

Reviews = happiness, making a girl who's not feeling too well feel a lot better :-).


End file.
